fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czupiradło/scenariusz
Fretka źle robi swoją fryzurę co skutkuje wykorzystaniem urządzenia Fineasza i Ferba na porost włosów, aby ją poprawić, gdyż idzie ona na Spotkanie na Rzecz Zagrożonych Gatunków z Jeremiaszem i jego mamą. Niespodziewanie jego działanie wymyka się spod kontroli. W tym czasie doktor Dundersztyc buduje Bardzo-Bardzo Zły-Inator. Czupiradło (Stefa biegnie do domu Flynn-Fletcherów rozmawiając z nią przez telefon.) Stefa: Biegnę najszybciej jak tylko potrafię, wbiegam do twojego domu. Co to za nagły wypadek? Chodzi o rodziców? O Fineasza i Ferba? (Wchodzi do pokoju Fretki.) No, tak. (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: (Siedzi w pokoju. Wskazuje na swoją zniszczoną fryzurę. Jęczy i krzyczy z rozpaczy.) Stefa: To alarm fryzurowy! Ciężki przypadek, to jakiś koszmar! Coś ty zro— (Przybliżenie.) Chwila, co to za cztery strąki? I dlaczego się goliłaś? Co cię opętało? Czy to zwinięta skarpetka? Fretka, kto cię tak okaleczył? Fretka: Stefa! Ja sama to zrobiłam! Stefa: Co? Fretka: Matka Jeremiasza prowadzi wieczorem kwestę na rzecz zagrożonych gatunków i chciałam pójść w nowej fryzurze. Stefa: I sama chciałaś wyglądać jak zagrożony gatunek? Fretka: Nie! W sieci jest multum filmików jak zrobić fryzurę, ale za nic mi nie wychodzi! (Włączają filmik w sieci.) Stylistka fryzur: Zaczesz do przodu, dygnij do tyłu i voilà! To łatwastyczne! Fretka: Wcale nie łatwastyczne, tylko trudnastyczne! (Zaczyna płakać i stukać w klawiaturę.) Stefa: Fretka, nie panikuj tak. Fretka: Spójrz na mnie! Padłam ofiarą internetowych fryzjerów! Stefa: Sorki, ja ci niestety raczej nie pomogę, ale jest dwóch młodych ludzi, którzy Fretka: Nie. Za nic. Stefa: Eeee... czy to są.. pałeczki? Fretka: Ach, no, dobra. (Zmartwiona.) Fineasz i Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do pokoju Fretki pijąc wodę. Jednak natychmiast ją wypluwają, gdy zauważają jej fryzurę.) Fineasz: Co wy na to? Trenowaliśmy plucie od samego rana! Fretka: Jasne, pękam ze śmiechu! Nie żartujcie sobie, tylko mi lepiej jakoś pomóżcie! Fineasz: Po co? Wyglądasz łatwastycznie. Ferb: Dygnęłaś głowę do tyłu? Fretka: Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia, zróbcie tak, żebym wyglądała jak dawniej! Fineasz: Dobrze! Ale moim zdaniem popełniasz błąd. Stefa: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Fretka z grymasem patrzy się na Stefę.) Co? Tylko ja jeszcze nigdy tego nie mówiłam. (Pepe wspina się na drzewo i siada w ptasim gnieździe. W nim wpada w w rurę w dziupli, przez którą dostaje się do bazy.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P! Przez ostatnie kilka dni nasze czujniki ruchu wskazywały, że Doktor Dundersztyc kręci się po swojej piwnicy, więc, wczorajszej nocy Carl dostał się do niej i schował za boilerem. Carl: W tej piwnicy było strasznie! Major Monogram: Carl! Carl: Widziałem, jak szczur urodził ślimaka. Major Monogram: Opowiedz mu o Dundersztycu! Carl: Dundersztyc przychodził co chwila i zabierał w kartonach części swoich starych inatorów. O, nie! W takich kartonach uwielbiają mieszkać pająki! (Z tyłu Major Monogram dotyka palce Carla, co chłopak bierze za robala. Krzyczy.) Zabierzcie go! Zabierzcie go! (Ucieka.) Major Monogram: Dowiedz się, co ten gagatek znowu kombinuje! Carl: (W tle.) Łazi mi po plecach! (Krzyczy.) Major Monogram: Naprawdę, Carl, dorośnij wreszcie! Carl: (W tle.) Chyba złożyła jaja w moim uchu! (W pokoju Fretki chłopcy nakładają nową maszynę na głowę Fretki.) Fineasz: Wykorzystamy ultrafiolet i podczerwień do stymulacji twoich cebulek włosowych, co nie tylko poprawi fryzurę, ale także przyśpieszy porost włosów, więc to wygolone miejsce szybko zniknie. (do Stefy) Po co to zrobiła? Stefa: Nie każ mi tłumaczyć. Fineasz: (do Fretki) Musisz tylko wytrzymać pół godziny na programie piątym, a włosy ci odrosną. Fretka: Zaczynaj wreszcie! Fineasz: Włączaj, Ferb! (Ferb włącza maszynę.) Pamiętaj, pół godziny na programie piątym. Fretka: Dziękuję. (Chłopcy wychodzą. Nagle słychać odgłos orangutana.) Stefa: A co to za dźwięk!? Fretka: Och, to mój nowy dzwonek, orangutan mandarynkowy, zagrożony gatunek. O, to Jeremiasz! (Odbiera telefon.) Cześć! Przyjedziesz po mnie za dziesięć minut? Świetnie! Pa! (Rozłącza się.) Dziesięć minut! Stefa, podkręć to coś. Skoro piąty program trwa pół godziny, to pewnie dwudziesty załatwi sprawę w dziesięć sekund. Stefa: No, sama nie wiem. Może lepiej nie kombinuj z tą— Fretka: Nie zrzędź, tylko wciskaj. Stefa: Dobra. (Podkręca maszynę.) Fretka: Poza tym, Stefa, skoro jest dwudziesty program, to znaczy, że można go używać, tak? Stefa: Chyba masz rację. (Maszyna dzwoni.) Fretka: Uuu, dziesięć minęło. (Zdejmuje maszynę z głowy. Ma ułożone po staremu włosy.) No, jak wyglądam? Stefa: To niewiarygodne! Idealnie! Fretka: A nie mówiłam? Teraz pomóż mi znaleźć jakąś fajną kieckę. (Wyrasta jej włos na szyi.) (Pepe otwierając drzwi wejściowe kluczem dostaje się do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca, w której Dundersztyc gra na organach. Dziobak podchodząc do niego wpada pułapkę. Ostatecznie zostaje uwięziony w jednaj z piszczałek.) Dundersztyc: Ha! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Zdaje się, że fałszujesz. Oto! Przedstawiam ci! Mój Bardzo-Bardzo-Zło-Inator! Zrobiłem go z najniecniejszych części moich poprzednich inatorów, łącząc je ze sobą zupełnie przypadkowo. Załaduję go na latającą platformę, wzniosę się nad cały Okręg Trzech Stanów i wtedy, no, wiesz, włączę go i zobaczę co zrobi. Nie mam pojęcia co, ale to z pewnością będzie bardzo złe. Dlatego, Bardzo-Zło-Inator. Uuu, aż dreszcze mnie przeszły! (W muzeum Danville Jeremiasz i Fretka wchodzą do pomieszczenia przeznaczonego na kwestę pani Johnson.) Fretka: Wow! Niezły tłumek! Jeremiasz: Tak. Fretka: Twoja mama. Pani Johnson: Jesteście wreszcie! Fretko, wyglądasz prześlicznie. Fretka: Ah, bardzo dziękuję. Pani Johnson: Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do stolika. W tym roku przyjechało do nas wielu gości, w tym kilku czołowych zoologów. (Fretce wyrasta włos na dłoni co sekundę, który dziewczyna szybko wyrywa.) Sherok Onosi: Chcesz się dowiedzieć, że więcej gatunków nazwą kiedyś moim nazwiskiem niż twoim? Mężczyzna: Nie. Sherok Onosi: Dlaczego? Mężczyzna: Bo się nazywasz Sherok Onosi. Sherok Onosi: (Śmieje się.) (Pani Johnson, Fretka i Jeremiasz siedzą przy stole.) Pani Johnson: Pieniądze, które dzisiaj zbierzemy pomogą rozwiązać problemy, z którymi na co co dzień borykają się te biedne zwierzęta. (Na nogach Fretki zaczęły wyrastać włosy.) Fretka: Ekstra! (Włosy wyrosły jej pod nosem.) Jeremiasz: Eh, Fretka. Wydaje mi się, że na górnej wardze masz resztki jedzenia. Fretka: (Zakrywa usta dłonią.) Mogę was na chwilkę przeprosić? (Odbiega od stolika i podbiega do innego, przy którym siedzą staruszkowie.) Eh, pożyczę tylko łyżkę, żeby się... (W łyżce zauważa, że wyrosły jej wąsy. Zaczyna krzyczeć. Zakrywa usta, oddaje łyżkę i chowa się pod stolik. Dzwoni tam przez telefon.) Fineasz! (W domu Fineasz, Ferb i Linda jedzą kolację. Fineasz rozmawia w tym czasie przez telefon z Fretką.) Fineasz: O, cześć Fretka. To Fretka. Włączyłaś dwudziesty program? I co się stało? Coś ty! Ale niezły numer! Dobra, sprawdzę co się da zrobić. (Rozłącza się.) Mamo, możemy z Ferbem już iść? Fretka ma problem z fryzurą. Linda: Więc teraz jesteście stylistami? Fineasz: Przez przypadek. Linda: Jak byś poprawił moją fryzurę? Fineasz: Wcale. Jest wręcz idealna. Linda: Wow, dobry jesteś! Fineasz: Lata praktyki. (Dundersztyc i uwięziony Pepe lecą na platformie przez Okręg Trzech Stanów z inatorem.) Dundersztyc: Ostrożnie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Jesteś okropnie blisko krawędzi. Pozwól, że ci pomogę. (Przechyla platformą i Pepe prawie się z niej stacza w piszczałce. Po czym Dundersztyc powtarza tę czynność kilka razy.) Whoop! Nie wytrzymam! Whoops! Tak się tylko droczę. (W muzeum) Jeremiasz: Fretka! Fretka! (Fretka nadal siedzi pod tym samym stołem.) Gdzie ona zniknęła? Fretka: Muszę szybko znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę. (Odchodzi ze stołem od staruszków.) Staruszek: Uuu! Staruszka: Och, przestań! Staruszek: Nie umiesz już cieszyć się życiem. (Fretka pod stołem biegnie za kurtynę na scenie.) Mężczyzna: Wow! Z każdym rokiem jest tu coraz dziwniej. (Za kulisami) Herbert Chmurbord Wicherek Jones: Bardzo się cieszę widząc tutaj dzisiaj tyle— (Fretka zrzuca na niego stolik.) Fretka: (Widzi, że obrosły jej dłonie włosami. Krzyczy.) (Na sali) Sherok Onosi: Panie i panowie, przyszła wreszcie pora na wykład. Jeremiasz: Gdzie ją znów wcięło!? (Dzwoni do Fretki.) Sherok Onosi: Powitajmy zatem gorąco profesora Herberta Chmurbord Wicherek Jonesa! Fretka: O, nie! (Odsłania się kurtyna, a na scenie stoi kompletnie owłosiona Fretka. Dzwoni jej dzwonek z telefonu wyświetlający imię Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Heh? Pani Johnson: To nie jest profesor Herbert Chmurbord Wicherek Jones. To orangutan mandarynkowy! Musimy go złapać i odwieść do dżungli. Cofnijcie się wszyscy, mam dyplom licencjata z zoologi! Zajmę się tym. Fretka: O, nie! Mama Jeremiasza! Nie może mnie zobaczyć! (Ucieka.) Pani Johnson: Wracaj! Nie uciekaj! Nie zrobię ci krzywdy! Fretka: (Fretka krzyczy i wspina się po szkielecie T-Rexa.) Pani Johnson: Nie! Nie! Nie wchodź tam! Tylko nie wchodź na dach! (Fretka wyskakuje przez okno na dach.) Jeremiaszu, zrób coś dla mnie, proszę i zadzwoń po pogotowie dla zwierząt. Jeremiasz: Jasne, mamo. (Fineasz o Ferb dotarli do muzeum.) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb! Spójrz do góry! Na dachu jest Fretka! Przyznaję, że troszeczkę zarosła! (Dzwoni do Fretki. Słychać dźwięk orangutana.) Fretka: (Odbiera telefon.) Fineasz, ratuj! Matka Jeremiasza myśli, że jestem orangutanem i chce mnie odesłać do dżungli! Fineasz: Dobra, trzymaj się, przynieśliśmy depilator. (Na platformie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: To całkiem niezłe miejsce, żeby odpalić mój Bardzo-Zło-Inator. Jestem bardzo ciekaw co zrobi. Musimy poczekać. O wziąłem przekąski. Zajrzę do koszyczka. Co my tu mamy? Kanapki, winogrona i ooo.. masło orzechowe, o i jeszcze miód. Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, większość ludzi lubi kanapki (Pepe terkocze.) z masłem orzechowym i galaretką, ale ja zamiast galaretki wolę miód. (Przed muzeum Fineasz i Ferb stoją z pomnikiem dyskobola.) Fineasz: Nie wiele osób wie, że Myron zamontował w swoim dyskobolu prawdziwy mechanizm miotający. Trzymaj się Ferb. Łiii! (Dyskobol wystrzela chłopców na dach muzeum.) Fretka! Zrobiliśmy z Ferbem oscylator dźwiękowy. To cudo ze 100 metrów zdmuchnie meszek z brzoskwini. Fretka: Zdejmijcie ze mnie te kłaki! Pani Johnson: (Wyszła na dach.) Juhu! Hej ho! Maluszku, gdzie się podziałeś?! Fineasz: Spieszmy się! (Chłopcy chowają się.) Pani Johnson: Już cię widzę! Funkcjonariusz pogotowia dla zwierząt: Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Zdaje się, że muszę uspokoić jakąś małpę. Pani Johnson: To nie jest jakaś tam małpa! To bardzo rzadki orangutan mandarynkowy! Funkcjonariusz pogotowia dla zwierząt: Ta małpa jest zawsze małpa. Proszę dać działać załadowcom. (Strzela do Fretki.) Fretka: Aaaa! (Ucieka wyżej.) (Pocisk omija Fretkę, po czym po wielokrotnym odbijaniu się od ścian trafia funkcjonariusza.) Funkcjonariusz pogotowia dla zwierząt: Ha! No i kto by pomyślał? E pewnie pani zauważyła, że, ee nie najlepiej strzelam, więc proszę to potrzymać. A ja za chwilkę wrócę. (Usypia.) (Na platformie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: O tak, kanapka z masłem orzechowym i miodem. Cały sekret tkwi w miodzie, który trzeba dozować fikuśnymi łyżeczkami, to jest.... (Słychać trzask piszczałki.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, czy ty powiedziałeś "Ding, ding, gla, ding, ding"? (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca, który przez to zostaje cały polany miodem.) No pięknie teraz się cały kleję. To był z resztą mój ostatni czysty kitel. O teraz mnie popamiętasz. Eejeej! (Pepe przechyla platformę.) Co ty wyprawiasz!? O dobra rozumiem! To zemsta! Bardzo śmieszne, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pękam ze śmiechu! Pani Johnson: (Czyta instrukcję.) Dziękujemy za zakup Hansena 3000, rodzinnego, pneumatycznego systemu miotającego. Szanuj go należycie, bo jest tylko twój... Fretka: Fineasz, szybciej puki czyta! Fineasz: Fretka, uważaj! (Ferb strzela w Fretkę z depilatora, który zdmuchuje z niej wszystkie zbędne włosy.) Fretka: hej, to działa! Dundersztyc: Gdy tylko zmyję z siebie cały ten miód złe... (Włosy zdmuchnięte z Fretki przyklejają się do niego. Dundersztyc traci równowagę i i spada na dach muzeum na miejsce Fretki.) Aaaaa! Czy to włosy? (Pepe odłącza inatory i zeskakuje z platformy na paralotni.) Nie! No teraz się nie dowiem co robi Bardzo-Zło-Inator! A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pani Johnson: Czerwony trzpil zadziała jak bezzwrotny zawór, a ciśnienie powietrza wystrzeli pocisk. (Kończy czytać.) Nie bój się bezbronny ssaku! Za chwilę trafisz bezpiecznie w objęcia Morfeusza! Albo nie nazywam się "Sokole oko" Johnson! (Trafia w Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Ała! Postrzelony w zadek, cały w miodzie i we włosach. A więc w horoskopie napisali prawdę. Mój kochaniutki, kochaniutki horoskop. Pani Johnson: O nie, co ja zrobiłam! On za chwilę spadnie! Dundersztyc: Przytrzymaj drzwi, Barbaro, to chyba nasze piętro. (Spada.) Fretka: (do Fineasza i Ferba) Dziękuję wam. Niech no was uściskam. (W jej ręce wpada śpiący Dundersztyc.) Fineasz: Ekstra! Pani Johnson: Fretka, złapałaś go! Ocaliłaś orangutana! Funkcjonariusz pogotowia dla zwierząt: Teraz ja go wezmę. (Łapie Dundersztyca.) Whoop! Proszę dać działać zawodowcom. (Zabiera Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Mamo, jestem ładny. Panie Johnson: Jeremiasz wspaniale trafił. Fretka: Bardzo pani dziękuję. Jeremiasz: Nie wiedziałem, że pomagasz mojej mamie. Zrobiłaś na niej dobre wrażenie. Fretka: Cóż, najwyraźniej ten dzień wcale nie był taki kiepski. Narrator: Rezerwat orangutanów mandarynkowych. (piosenka Ktoś strzelił mi prosto w zad) Wzrok płata mi figle I czuję się jak sześcian, A przytomność pewnie stracę za sekund dwadzieścia. Choć nie wiem gdzie jestem, Miło płynie mi czas, Ale chyba jestem w dżungli i zarosłem jak las. W głowie kręci mi się i wiruje wciąż świat, Bowiem ktoś strzelił mi prosto w zad. Bowiem ktoś strzelił ... Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3